


No Neighbours

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, F/M, Librarians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Original WorksRelationship: Goblin (Erx)/readerRequest: perhaps a goblin x reader but the goblins the same height as the humans just with the same facial features? I always love the librarian meets an author plot line
Relationships: Goblin/Reader, Monster/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	No Neighbours

The library of your childhood village had always been your favourite place to go. When you were little, and lived with your parents, you loved the library and even when you moved to a different town, you were sure to visit the libraries. You could argue it was research, as you were a writer. You mainly wrote under another name, a male one, because you found it helped.  
You had only lived in this small village for 3 weeks, having just moved here after a dispute erupted in your last village that you simply didn’t want to be part of.   
The village was welcoming, to say the least. You had a small cottage in a quant lane with neighbours who seemed to spend most of their time in their garden, or chatting to each other. You had a sneaky suspicion that you wouldn’t be able to do anything without someone knowing, but luckily your childish days were behind you.   
The only exception to this seemed to be your neighbour to your left. A goblin, he seemed to be a breed of the ‘giant goblins’. They weren’t giants at all, but compared to their normal counterparts, they were about double the size, but still bore similar features. A normal goblin was about 3-4 foot tall, whereas your neighbour was about 6 foot tall. He had a long, crooked nose, grey/green skin and grey eyes. He wore a pair of spectacles that always sat perched on the edge of his nose and had jet black hair which was always in place. You assumed he was only in his early forties, as goblins aged quickly in their early years then live for a while without changing.   
He owned and solely ran the local library, unlike most of your retired neighbours.   
You had found out from Ms Little, a lovely Naga who would bring you apples from her trees, that his name was Erx Biddier.   
Unlike the others, he never came round and introduced himself to you. The other told you that he kept himself to himself, very rarely talking to them, but he had a good heart despite his constant scowl.   
That was why you put off going to the library to begin with. You didn’t want him to think you were stalking him. So you gave it some time before venturing out.  
You knew your way around the village fairly well now, and you had eyed the library well before now.   
Much like the rest of the village, the building was old, but had a lot of character in it. It stood almost as large as the church, with a few stone gargoyles on the very top of the building.   
Stepping inside, you couldn’t help but smile as you saw the rows upon rows of books. You were excited to see what gems you could find. Villages like this had lovely books, that had never left the town.   
There was a few desks in the centre of the library, with shelves of books around the outside with the back half of the library being dedicated purely to books.   
You all but walked right by the front desk, only having your attention caught by someone clearing their throat, rather annoyed.   
You turned back, seeing Erx sat behind a desk, looking at you over his glasses, a book open on the table.   
“Oh, sorry.” You apologised, walking back to the desk. “Is it possible to get a library card.”  
Erx shut his book and stood, turning away from you to go into a back room that was behind the desk. Part of you thought maybe he had just walked away from you. But after a few moments, he came out with a few bits of paper and a pen on a clipboard.   
“Fill this in.” He held out the clipboard to you, and you took it with smile. Of course, you had filled in these sorts of forms before. Glancing over it, your eyes landed on the address.   
“Do you really need by address?” You laughed a little, trying to make the atmosphere a little less tense.   
“Yes.” He grunted as he sat down, opening his book again and finding his place.   
You managed to stop yourself from sighing before walking up to the desks in the centre of the room. Sitting down, you scribbled down all your personal details, only pausing as you tried to remember your postal code.   
“1DH 349A” Erx spoke without looking up from his book, making you giggle as you scribbled it down.   
Once complete, you walked back up to the main desk and holding out the board.   
Erx glanced up at you over his glasses before taking the board.   
“Neat writing.” He commented, placing it down on the desk before pulling out some blank cards.   
“My mother always told me that she judges someone based on their handwriting.” You giggle fondly at the memory.   
“Shes not the only one.” He mumbles, writing out your name and the date on the card.   
You admired his own handwriting. Despite his long fingers that seemed to curl unnaturally around the pen, his handwriting was lovely.   
He handed you the card, and you took it with a smile before venturing into the library. You took a good 45 minutes before returning to the desk with 3 books in your hands.   
Erx looked up at you over his glasses, a twinkle of enjoyment flashed in his eyes as he glanced at the books in your hand. You couldn’t help but feel a spark in your chest. He was certainly handsome in his own right, and you wouldn’t deny you had noticed him when he was leaving and returning to his own home. He always dressed like a gentleman, with a suit and tie.   
As you left the library, you decided to nip into the show quickly. When you came out, you saw Erx closing up the library for the day.   
You thought about just heading straight home, but something about your early exchange left you craving his company. He had a sharp tongue and a witty mind, something which you enjoyed in conversation. So. you took a chance.   
“Hello.” You smiled as he descended the few steps that lead to the building. You paused at the bottom, waiting for him.   
“Did you get lost?” He looks at you over his glasses and seemed genuinely concerned.   
“No, I had to get some groceries.” You held up the small bag to confirm your reasoning for still being out.   
“ahh.” He hums, but you notice something. He moved his weight from foot to foot, almost as is he were nervous.   
“Although, im still not sure about my baring’s yet. Do you mind if I walk home with you?” You ask, lying through your teeth this time. You knew the town fairly well, and the way home was pretty straight forward, but it was a bit of a walk.   
“You’ll follow me whether I say yes or no.” He states, raising an eyebrow.   
“you got me.” You giggle and shrugging your shoulders.   
“Very well. But hurry up. It will rain soon, and I don’t need those books being returned damaged. Theres fines for that.” He gave you a harsh glare, but you saw right though him. Despite the glare, you saw the way his eyes lit up at the offer, or how quickly he raced to add about the books to make it seem as if that’s the only reason hes worried about the rain.   
you nod, and the two of you walk side by side. Erx holds his hands behind his back as he walks. There was a comfortable silence as you walked, one you didn’t want to break because it was nice. No forced conversation, no awkward small talk. As you approach your homes, you saw the curtains twitch of a neighbour.   
“Good evening, Miss [l/n].” Erx bows slightly.   
“Good night, Mr Biddier.” You return the words, keep the tone as formal as his. But as you start to continue your walk to your home, Erx pauses.   
“How did you know my name? I haven’t introduced himself to you.” He asks, a mixture of genuine concern and confusion in his eyes as you turn back to him. You panic, quickly deflecting his question back.   
“How did you know my name?” You ask.   
“Your form.” He raises an eyebrow at you, knowing he had you cornered.   
Feeling a little sheepish, you came to stand in front of him.   
“Ms Little told me.” You confessed. “I hadn’t met you and felt guilty not knowing who my neighbours were, so I asked her.” You added, not wanting to get her in trouble.   
“Well, some fault lies with me, I suppose. In any case, my first names Erx. Now, have we passed introductions? I am not like the others around here who still demand you call them by a title.” Erx showed no signs of irritation or annoyance for your snooping, instead offering a way forward.   
“Im [y/n].” You smile and nod.   
“I know.” Erx looks over his glasses at you, amusement in his eyes.   
“oh, the forms.” You cover your face with one hand out of embarrassment. “I’d better be getting home before you think me completely stupid.”   
“Do you know which ones your house?” He chuckles, and you feel it set your heart racing.   
“I think I have a 1 in 3 chance. If you hear screaming, assume I guessed wrong.” You fire back, eager to show him you could match his wit.   
From then on, you grew close with Erx. you visited the library frequently, and he was more than happy to sit and discuss books for hours at a time. Only a few people seemed to visit the library each day, so you had him to yourself without feeling guilty of stealing him away from his work. You found yourself reading books quicker, just so you could race back to him and discuss characters, plot points and themes.   
You noticed that you seemed to be the only person that Erx really spoke to. He greeted people as they passed him, and wasn’t mean to anyone. But you got the feeling that they somewhat annoyed him.   
Idle chitchat and small talk was something he seemed to loath, and you truly saw that when he started speaking about something he was passionate about, like books.   
One day, you went to replace your book.   
“Do you have any suggestions?” You call from the back of the library. By this point, you had discovered that he had quite the knowledge of most books there, and he seemed to know what you would enjoy.   
“hmm.” He stands from his desk. “There was one which I thoroughly enjoyed.” He walked past you before stopping and picking a book off the shelf which you instantly recognised. “Here we are.”   
As he holds it out to you, you couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Have you read it?” He asks, confused by your reaction.   
“Read it? I wrote it.” You take the book which had your pen name on the front and the title in golden letters.   
“You…” Erx trails off, looking at the book.   
“Yes, this is my pen name. anything with this name is mine.” You tap the name, looking up at Erx again. You saw a smile pulling at his lips, apparently impressed by your work. You felt your chest swell with pride at the thought of him reading and enjoying your books. You now held his options quite highly.   
“well, that is quite the turn of events.” He mumbled, looking back to the shelves. “Perhaps, I could ask about your next piece?”   
“I could do you one better. I’m about half way through. I normally ask my friends to read over what im doing just to make sure it all makes sense and whatnot. Perhaps, you could act as a proof-reader?” You cock your head to the side, stepping close so you were right by his side and nudging his arm a little.   
“I’d be honoured.” He grins with a nod.   
You never could have predicted the turn your friendship would take with Erx. You would spend nearly every evening in his company, either had your or his.   
You much preferred his home. You were still kind of living out of boxes, while his was homely and warm. His book collection was vast, and he had his own personal library, compete with every one of your books so far. You signed every single one with a quote from books that you both enjoyed and your real name.   
But as you got closer and closer, you felt yourself yearning for him. You hated when you left him and would try and stay with him as long as possible. Not that he was pushing you out the door. You found yourself staying at his till late into the night, just talking or sitting together reading.   
You knew people were starting to speculate something was happening between you two. Ms Little had mentioned it while she was pouring tea. But you shrugged it off, saying you were just friends. But you were sure she could see you wanted more.   
One evening, you were round and noticed he seemed off. He couldn’t seem to settle, or was deep in thought. You tried to ask if he was okay, but he denied anything was wrong.   
“Its getting late.” He suddenly said, drawing you up from your book. You were sitting on the floor by his fire, your back against the couch while he sat in his armchair in his library.  
“Its only 7.” You frown, looking to the clock. You had come over to his at 6pm, so you hadn’t been here long at all. At least compared to your normal visits.   
“Its late, [y/n]. perhaps you should go home.” He says this time more pointedly.   
“Oh, okay.” You nodded, getting to your feet. “Is everything okay?”   
“No.” he answered, not looking at you. He stared at the fire, staying sitting. “I don’t think we should continue spending so much time together.”   
The words hit you like a ton a bricks, and you felt yourself sway a little.   
But things had been going so well. You thought it might even lead to something romantic.   
“Did-did I do something wrong?” You couldn’t help but ask, unsure why he would put a wall up between you so quickly and suddenly.   
Immediately, you saw his eyes soften as he looks up at you.   
“No, its nothing you’ve done, [y/n]. it’s the people around here. You don’t want to get too closely associate with a goblin.” He stood, turning away from you with a sign.   
“I don’t care what people might talk about. I cant control their tongue.” You try to reason with him, unsure how you could change his mind. You knew him well enough to know he thinks things through carefully, methodically.   
“People are already talking.” Erx shakes his head, glancing towards the window and out into the street. Then to you.   
You couldn’t think of a way to persuade him to think otherwise without confessing how deeply you had grown to love him. And that wasn’t something you were ready to admit to. You felt your heart ache as you knew the best thing to do now, is to follow his instructions. At least for a bit. Give him some space, and speak to him against perhaps at the library.   
“People will talk, whether or not you give them a reason to.” You shrug, picking up your book. You hated the ache in your chest as you headed towards the door. More so, you hated the tears that were pricking your eyes as you avoided his eyes. You walked straight passed him, keeping your head low.   
A hand grabbed your forearm, stopping you. You turned your body slightly, looking up to Erx.   
He seemed just as surprised as you had. Like he didn’t mean to grab you, yet he couldn’t let you go.   
A soft sign left his lips, as if he had given up, as he stepped closer and used his free hand to reach up, using his thumb to wipe away some fallen tears from your left cheek before settling his palm on your cheek. You leaned into his touch, your eyes falling shut as you did so. His hands were cold normally, but the coolness was welcoming. You felt his hand loosen on your forearm as your arm dropped back to your side.  
You opened your eyes, looking up at Erx. Your eyes darted to his lips before back to his eyes.   
‘fuck it’ a voice mumbled in your head. He’d already made it clear you couldn’t be friends, might as well know what its like.   
going up on your tiptoes, you kissed him. You expected him to pull back, chastise you and push you out the door. But he didn’t.   
his hand grabbed your waist, pulling you tight against his chest. You stumbled a little, catching yourself by putting your hands up onto his chest. You dropped your book in surprise, but the clatter didn’t stop his own action.   
Slowly, he kissed you back. Painfully slowly, and passionately. You grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in a weak attempt to keep him as close as possible. His hand left your cheek, slipping around to the back of your head.   
You couldn’t help a soft moan that left your throat as you allowed yourself to enjoy the kiss. and Erx groaned against your lips, deepening the kiss further as he pulled you against him with a new found need and desperateness.   
You were the first to pull back, gasping softly for air as you tried to make sense of what just happened.   
It would seen Erx came to a conclusion before you did, letting you go as he retreated away from you and turning his back to you.   
“You should go.” He mumbles, removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose in frustration and… regret?.   
You couldn’t believe it. He had just kissed you like that, like nothing else mattered, and he was sill telling you to leave.   
grabbing you book from the floor, you couldn’t help but feel frustrated and angry as you gave up. Walking to his front door, you made a point of slamming it behind you.   
Time flew, and before you knew it, you would have to face him sooner than you had hoped. Your book was due back, and you didnt want to leave it any longer, so you went to the library. You were dreading it, having not seen him in a week. Yet the kiss was still fresh in your mind.   
The weather was horrible. The winds were strong and nearly knocked you off your feet a few times, but you just managed to get into town without being swept away.   
As you entered the building, you noticed Erx sitting at his desk with a book open. But he wasn’t reading it, instead he was looking intensely at the shelves of books. So intensely that he didn’t seem to notice you had came in until you cleared your throat.   
“[y/n].” He breathed, standing up as you approached the desk.   
“I came to return this.” You presented him the book.   
Erx took it, but he seemed to linger as his hand brushed against your fingers in the exchange. He quickly checked in back in, placing it in the pile of book that were to be put back out. You also noticed that the pile seemed a lot bigger than he usually allowed it to get. In fact, you had helped him put them back out before…   
“Do you have any suggestions?” You ask, trying to regain some scraps of the friendship you had had with him from before.   
“No, Im afraid I do not.” He answered, shaking his head as he avoided your eyes and sat back down.   
You couldn’t contain the hurt look that spread across your face, but you pulled yourself together to go into the shelves. You eventually chose an old favourite of yours. You had checked it out a few times and, since it was a classic, there were normally 2 copies on the shelf.   
But this time, there was only 1.   
Shrugging it off, you took the book back to the front desk.   
Erx opened it and, after noticing that the date slip was full, he got to his feet to grab some more from the back office.   
Looking down at the book he was reading, you realised something. Careful as to not loose his place, you picked it up and looked at the cover. It was the duplicate of the very one you were about to check out.   
You heard him in the other room and quickly but the book back down in its original place just in time as he came back through.   
You decided to try again to connect with him as he stamped your book.   
“What are you reading?” You asked, noticing how he glanced at the book.   
“Nothing.” He shut you down again, not wanting to discuss the book or analyse it. Not even wanting you to know it was your favourite book. You knew he knew because you had spent many nights speaking about it and its beauty.   
“Oh.” You signed, your shoulder sagging as you gave up. He handed you back the book and you nodded goodbye to him.   
Walking towards the door, you opened it and immediately regretted it. The heavens had opened and the wind was now accompanied with lashing rain. You let out a grown, looking up to the sky for any chance at a hint of blue.   
“You can stay and read. There a charge for returning books damaged.” Erx’s voice suddenly spoke with an unfamiliar softness that you hadn’t heard in a while. You wanted to say no, but you wanted to stay with him. To speak with him.   
But in truth, you were far too chicken to be rejected or shot down again, so you muttered a thank you and closed the door. Taking a seat at the desks in the centre of the room, you opened your new book. But you couldn’t shake the feeling that he was watching you. Looking up, you noticed his eyes dart back to his own book.   
How had you gone from being so close to like strangers, unable to say a word to each other.   
You knew neither of you were reading, and he hadn’t turned the page of his book in a few minutes, conforming to you that he was simply staring at the pages.   
Sighing, you knew you had to say something.   
“I never cared.” You mumbled, not looking up at him.   
“[y/n], you know as well as I that a relationship between us would be looked down on.” Erx countered you, sounded like his own frustration was building. He knew exactly what you were talking about, because he had been thinking about the same thing.   
“By who? You?” You snapped, finally looking up at him. To this, his brow furrowed as he glared intently at you.   
“Don’t accuse me-“ He started to snap at you but you cut him off.   
“I’m calling it as I see it. You don’t seem to care about what others think of you normally, except when it came to us. I don’t care, either way. I do what makes me happy as long as it doesn’t hurt anyone in the process. If you don’t want to be in a relationship with someone of another species, then just say it. Stop hiding behind a veil of what other people say.” You slam your book shut, ending your argument.   
As you stood to leave, you wished he would grab your arm again, like he had the other night. You walked up to his desk and he stood. You placed the book down (no matter how angry you were, you couldn’t take it out on books). You wanted him to tell you to stay because HE wanted you too. But he didn’t. Glancing back as you neared the door, you saw him sitting back down with his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose before his head fell into his hands.   
You left the library with tears running down your cheek.  
\--------time skip -----------------  
You knew better than to stay somewhere that had given you such heart ache. You didn’t have any ties to the village, so you could up and leave without issue. You had weighed out everything in your mind and decided it would probably be for the best. You saw Erx nearly every day and every day made your heart ached for him. You knew it would be best to get some space from each other.   
You started with small things, deciding to tell the neighbours that you had to go home to help family and do it suddenly.   
One evening, you were packing up some boxes when someone knocked on your door.   
pushing the boxes under your table, you got up and walked to the door.  
Opening it, you were surprised to see Erx. you hadn’t seen him since the library three weeks ago.   
“you’re moving.” He didn’t pose it as a question. He knew.   
“how-how…” you trailed off as Erx quickly came inside. Apparently, he had more to say rather than confirming what was being said.   
“the neighbours. They are all speaking about it.” He nods towards where the street was on the outside of the house.   
“Oh my god, they really do know everything.” You frown, wondering how they had figured that out. Then you remembered the boxes you had bought at the store. Someone must have seen you.   
You quickly pulled yourself back into the moment, knowing he was here for a reason.   
“I have to go back to my family.” You state. A very simple excuse that no one would question.   
“Don’t lie to me. Im not some withering old fool.” Erx snapped at you. He seemed genuinely angry about it.   
“I don’t see how its any of your business if im moving or not.” You cross your arms, not impressed at all by how he had barged into your house and called you a liar.   
He looks at you, in the eyes, for the first time in a while. All the anger and frustration visible left his body as he looked at you.   
“I wont see you again.” He flinched at the words, dropping your eyes as he frowned to himself, as if he had finally let the realisation dawn on him completely.   
You let your own arms drop to your side, the hostility no longer in the room.   
“I-I thought it would be easier. For us both.” You admit your true reason for leaving.   
“Easier.” He let out a breath of disbelieve as he turned back to you. “It was easier before you came here. I didn’t care about anything other than my library. I kept to myself and everyone left me alone.”   
“Everything will go back to normal after I leave. You’ll be alone again.” You tried to assure him, to comfort him but he just got adjected again.   
“No, I don’t want to be alone again. I want you.” He said, his voice dropping as he finally confessed something he hadn’t even let himself indulge in. Suddenly, Erx felt like a pitiful creature. He backed away from you, ringing his hands together as he fought every instinct he had to run.   
You stood there, your mouth having fallen open from his words.   
“You want me?” You repeat back to him, unsure if you had heard him right. “But you-you wanted me to leave. You’re the one who said it couldn’t be between us.”   
“it cant. It wouldn’t work.” He shakes his head, contradicting everything he was saying.   
“I don’t understand.” You throw your hands in the air in frustration.   
“Ive told you, people don’t approve of relationships between humans and goblins. They look down on my kind and I’ll never be good enough for you.” He matches your frustration as he starts to pace in your living room.   
but something he had said stuck.  
“Is that what this is all about?” you breathed, walking up to him as he freezes. “You don’t think you’re good enough.”   
“I don’t ‘think’ it. I know it. And so does everyone else.” Erx shakes his head, shutting his head as if trying to hid from you.   
Walking up to Erx, he opens his eyes when he hears the floorboard creaking. You saw a bit of fear in his eyes as he saw you approach him.   
But you threw your arms around his shoulder and locked them around his neck. You buried your head into his neck, unsure if you could look him in the eyes without crying. It took him a moment to respond, but his arms wrapped back around you securely.   
“You’re so wrong.” You mumble as you press a soft kiss to his neck, feeling him tense up. “I don’t care if you’re a goblin. Goblin or not, I love you for who you are, not what you are.”   
“Love?” He pulled back staring at you with wide eyes, his eyes only enlarged under the glasses. He searched you for any sign of hesitation or regret for your words.  
He signed, looking away from you.   
“Im afraid romance isn’t my speciality. I never had any interest in the books nor have I had any personal experience.” He confessed, and you felt yourself prepare for rejection again. “But, you? I fail to find the words to describe how I feel for you.”   
“Then show me.” You look up at him, pulling back enough so he could turn his head towards you and capture your lips in a kiss.   
This kiss wasn’t as slow as your first. It was desperate, and needy. Both your hands settle on the back of his head as he pulled you tight against his chest.   
it felt so right, kissing him. You loved it so much, you loved him so much.   
You pulled back for a moment for breath before kissing him again. You felt him smirk against your lips, enjoying it as much as you did.   
When you finally pull back for a proper breath, you cheeks were bright red and you were panting slightly.   
“Perhaps, I do know a word which is adequate. However, I feel its meaning is played with too loosely by many nowadays. You must understand that I have yet to say it to a romantic partner, ever. So it isnt something I say lightly.”   
“What word.” You basically begged, clinging to him as your heart fasted.   
“I love you.” He breathed, making you smile and kiss him passionately again, despite to show him you felt the same.   
You felt him growl softly against your lips, and you answer with your own moans. You ran your right hand down the side of his head, your fingertips gently passing over his long, pointed ears and causing him to shiver under your touch. You were so glad that the rumour that all Goblins ears are super sensitive was true.   
“I love you too.” You smile as you pull back, over the moon that he had told you such a thing. Because you knew he truly meant it.   
He smiles softly, his eyes flickering with love and joy for a moment before he seemed to realize something.  
“I should go. They are probably watching the house, waiting to see when I’ll leave.” He glares at the closed curtains. Yet he seemed to pull you tighter, as if his mind was fighting his heart.   
“Or you could just… stay.” You partly shrug, drawing his attention back to you. He studied your face, unsure if you were just joking or being earnest.  
Erx seemed unable to find any words, so opted to lean down and kiss you softly as he silently accepted your offer.   
The neighbours were certainly in a tizzy and, because the next day was a Saturday, neither of the two of you left your home. It wasn’t till Sunday evening when he left to go home.   
It was shrugged off that you were moving, most people thinking you had just been using the boxes to sort something for the attic or something. And as you continued to live in the community, you noticed that they mainly gossiped out of worry. No one seemed to care when Lisa, the daughter of the baker married someone she had known for 6 months. But they did gossip when Marcus ran off in the middle of the night. Occasionally, the older people would give you and confused look, especially when you were out with Erx, but he took those looks more personally than you did.   
Until, one evening 8 months later, you all but ran to his door.   
He opened it and you only just got inside when you told him that there was a cottage on the outskirts of the town. It overlooked most of the town, with its own land and road into the village.   
“No neighbours?” Erx asked, raising his eyebrow at you with a smirk on his face.   
“No neighbours at all.” You grinned and nodded.   
Within a month, the deed was signed with both your names.   
Although, you did have to admit, you always came back to your own street, to sit with Ms Little on her porch and ‘discuss’ everything you had missed.


End file.
